Beast Girl
by the kool kid
Summary: Beast Boy's sister, Beast Girl, comes to the tower. She, unknowingly to the Titans, works for Slate. Terra is the only one that knows the truth. What will happen?
1. Unwanted

Unwanted

"So what your saying is, if you press X, R2 and O, it will let me into the secret level?" Cyborg asked the annoyed blonde next to him on the couch.

"Yes, Cyborg, for the hundreth millionth time, I've played this game and beaten it before, it works." Terra said annoyed. "Try for yourself."

He put in the code and, sure enough, the secet level was opened.

"I did it!" Cyborg said in victory.

"Well yipee for you." Terra said annoyed still.

Cyborg played his game while Terra, enjoyingly, watched him suck at it.

Raven was in a dark corner meditating on the other side of the room. She opened one eye and cringed at Cyborg's shouts at his losses.

She surronded his Gamestation in her black energy and cracked it.

"That's one way to beat the game." Terra said looking at the now smoking machine.

"Raven, how could you do this to my Gamestation? You broke it!" Cyborg said through his tears.

Raven surronded the Gamestation again and hovered it in the air.

"Yes, and now I threw it out the window."

With that, she let it fall out the window and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Terra leaned over to watch the Gamestation fall down.

"What you lookin' at?" Rorek asked in his English accent.

(A/N: Harry Potter moment there)

"Oh, just watching the Gamestation fall down the...ewww." Terra said and stopped when it hit a rock and shattered into a million tiny pieces. "...side of the tower."

"Did you and Gamestation have an arguement of some sort?" Rorek asked.

"Naw, Ray threw it out cuz Cyborg wouldn't shut up." Terra said and laughed.

"Raven, did you throw the Gamestation out the window _again_?" Rorek asked playfully with his hands on his hips.

Raven opened her eyes and smiled a bit.

"What makes you think I did it?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please Ray, your not..." Terra started but was interupted by...

"What's up Titans?"


	2. Who Are You?

I hope you gys liked the first chapter. I'm writing more chapters as we speak so keep checkin' back please! Hope ya'll like the second chapter!

* * *

Who Are You?

A girl with green skin, green eyes, green hair and a black and purple dress stood at the door. Her hair was long and in a low ponytail. She had her ears pierced and wore green and silver studded earings.

Her hands were on her hips and her posture was much like Terra's.

"Right then. Who's the chap?" Rorek asked.

They all shrugged. She stepped down and looked around her.

"Where's my brother?" she asked coldly.

"Beast Girl?" a voice from behind her shrieked.

Beast Girl turned and smiled faintly at the green boy behind her.

"Hello Beast Boy. Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, he just passed by her carefully and she glared at him.

"Who...are you?" Robin asked carefully.

Beast Girl smiled.

"I'm BB's sister, Beast Girl. Nice to finally meet the Teen Titans." she said sweetly.

Terra looked at Beast Boy and he looked nervous. She got up her courage and spoke.

"So, Beast Girl, what brings you to Jump City?"

Beast Girl walked over to Terra and circled her a few times.

"Terra?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I knew it. So what are you still doing here?"

Terra cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, what are you still doing in the tower? Don't you guys know?"

"Know what?" Raven asked coldly.

"About Slade and Terra!" Beast Girl exclaimed.

Terra rolled her eyes.

"That was a long time ago. And Slade's dead." Terra said not really wanting to get into the story.

"Oh. Well, it might take me a while to get used to tratiors." Beast Girl snapped.

"Hey! Terra's no tratior. Okay? And who says your staying? We all have to decide together and I think I already know the answer." Raven snapped back.

"Yes. We all must agree together." Starfire said almost meanly.

"Suit yourselves." Beast Girl said and shrugged.

Beast Boy slipped out of the room and headed for his. Beast Girl watched him go and followed him.

Terra wanted to know a little bit more about this girl. She followed loosely behind so Beast Girl wouldn't think anybody was following her.

She knew there was something they both weren't telling them. And she was going find out what it was.

* * *

**WOOT! Cliffy! I hope that you guys liked it! Well, goon, press that little purple button down there. You know the drill.**


	3. The Secret

**Well, here you go guys. The third chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Secret**

Beast Boy walked down the hall towards his room. He didn't want his sister there. Especially if they let her stay. He wasn't safe anymore.

He had almost reached his room when he heard a footstep.

"Going somewhere, Beast Boy?"

He turned around slowly and faced his sister. She grabbed him by the shirt lifted him off his feet and slammed him against the wall.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end.

"Look, you tell anybody about our secret, 'specially that blonde chick you seem to like so much, I will personally tear you limb from limb and knock you senseless. Got it?" she said sternly.

Terra stopped at the corner of the hallway they were in when she heard that.

_'What secret?' _Terra thought.

"Yes." Beast Boy answered quietly.

"Good."

Beast Girl let him go and kept walking down the hallway. Terra poked her head out and watched her round the corner and disappear.

She emerged from hiding and walked towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered.

He looked up at her with unshed tears in his eyes. Concern filled her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Oh Terra, I don't know what I'm gonna do anymore." he whimpered.

"Shhh...it's okay now...it's okay." she said lovingly and he felt better.

He broke off her embrace a little and looked at her.

"Thank you Terra." he said.

"You know I'm here for you. Okay?" she said.

"Kay. Thanks."

"No big. That's what I'm here for. If you wanna talk about it, you know where I am."

He nodded and she kissed him lightly and left. He was really lucky to have a friend like Terra. She was always there for him.

He went to the main room and found Cyborg freaking out at Terra for some odd reason.

"HOW DID YOU FREAKIN' DO THAT?" Cyborg shouted to the smirking blonde sitting next to him.

"Cyborg, I told you, I just have skill." Terra said coolly.

Beast Girl rolled her eyes and sat with her arms crossed.

"I have never ever been beaten by a girl. In my life. Aw man." Cyborg grumbled.

Terra stood up and smiled.

"Don't worry, Cy. It won't be your last."

"Gee, thanks Tee, I feel much better now." he said sarcasticly.

She patted his shoulder and laughed.

"I'm glad your better."

Cyborg grumbled under his breath and Beast Girl came up to Terra.

"Hey, Terra." Beast Girl said sweetly.

"Hi." Terra said holding out the 'i' a little.

"Listen, I have to talk to you." she said.

Terra was confused and a little nervous at the same time. She hide it and tried to act calm. Even though, she knew it was written all over her face.

"Um, sure?" she said and followed Beast Girl out into the hallway.

No one was around, which made Terra very uneasy. Beast Girl turned to Terra and had an emotionless expression on her face.

Terra knew this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Do You Swear?

**Do You Swear?**

Terra knew now that her expression was full of fear because she was now terrified.

"Look, I know you and Beast Boy are kinda close so I'm not gonna go easy on you." Beast Girl snapped.

Terra was stunned.

"Did he tell you anything about our past?" she asked harshly.

"N-n-no. He didn't." Terra said shakily.

Beast Girl glared at Terra and looked deep into her eyes as if searching for the truth.

"If he does, I have to kill him and you too. If you tell anybody, I have to kill everyone you tell."

With that, Beast Girl left Terra to stand in her shock. If he told her his past, Beast Girl would kill them both! This was not turning out like she planned. Were all brothers and sisters this horrible? Apparently.

"Now do you get why I'm scared of her?" a small voice asked.

Terrawhirled around and saw Beast Boy in the shadows.She nodded and he sniffled.

"If you do tell me, she won't find out. I have ways of hiding things." Terra said and smiled.

"Okay. In that case, can we talk?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. Let's go into the city. We'll keep on foot so she can't stand and listen." Terra said quietly.

"Kay."

The two Titans escaped to the city and walked side by side down the street.

"Okay. Spill." Terra said trying to be as nice as possible.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and held in his tears as he recalled his past.

"Well, we were born with our powers and both my parents died and we were rasied in the Amazon. Beast Girl always spent her time developing her powers, and I was always goofing off and stuff."

Terra giggled and Beast Boy continued.

"Beast Girl soon got a good hold of her powers. She's kinda like Raven. She's not a shapeshifter like me, but she can move objects and make 'em levitate and stuff. She also can make force fields and stuff too. Kinda like Raven. Anyway, Cyborg said a little while ago that because of the shapeshifting in my genetic code, it was always unstable and that maybe, one day, it will fall apart."

Terra gasped and looked at him.

"No." she said almost in a whisper.

"But he said that it wouldn't be until a long time from now."

Terra sighed in relief.

"Continue." she said.

"And my secret is..."

He stopped at that point because he didn't want to tell her. She didn't push him. She knew how hard it was to tell her friends about her past.

"...it's that...she's working for..."

He paused again. He never ever wanted to say that cursed name ever again. He took away his leader _and _the love of his life and now his sister. Terra's eyes widened and she looked at him again.

"You don't mean..._him_. Do you?" she asked nervously.

He nodded and Terra stopped dead in her tracks. He stopped next to her and looked at her funny.

"What?" he asked.

"She's right behind us." Terra whispered.

* * *

**And this is where I'm going to stop for now. Happy trails ya'll and review please!**


	5. BIG Trouble

**BIG Trouble**

**The only minor OC in this chappie is a girl named Mimi. She'll come up later because it'll seem like she's not important, but she'll come back. Don't you worry. Well I don't own Teen Titans all that jazz.

* * *

**

They both whirled around and stared wide eyed at Beast Girl behind them. Her hands were on her hips and she looked argry.

"I knew I couldn't trust that blonde witch!" Beast Girl screamed.

"Me a witch? Your the one workin' for Slade!" Terra said.

Beast Girl's eyes turned a faint green and she surronded Terra in a force field and took her away.

_'Gotta get the others.' _Beast Boy thought and flew off as an eagle as fast as he could to Titans Tower.

* * *

Beast Girl took Terra to a secret location and let her out of her bubble. She was unconcious and Beast Girl, uncaringly, let Terra's body fall to the ground when she took the bubble away.

"Okay, Mimi, Terra's outta the way, you can have my brother." Beast Girl said to a brown haired girl.

"Thanks BG. Whatcha gonna do with Terra?" Mimi asked.

"I'm gonna give her to Slade. He wanted her anyway." Beast Girl answered.

"Okay." Mimi said and set off towards Titans Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy burst through the door and ran to the main room.

"Guys! Beast Girl took Terra!" he said through his heavy breathing from going so fast.

"I'll trace her communicator." Cyborg said and turned to his computer.

He typed a bit and waited for it to register.

"Gotta lock on Terra's position, she's not moving. Her heart rate is beating steadyily but I think she's knocked out. But she's okay." Cyborg said finally.

"Where is she?" Robin asked as the rest of the team assembled behind Cyborg.

"Slade's lair."

* * *

Terra awoke with her head thumping like mad. She looked at her surrondings.

She figured out quickly she was in Slade's hideout.

She got up, even though she was in pain, and looked for around for Slade.

She didn't find him but who she did find was Slate.

"Hello, Terra." Slate hissed and Terra stood her ground.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"BG brought you here, my dear. She wanted to make sure that you were out of the way so that Beast Boy's girlfriend, Mimi, could come back with no problem. Let's say...you?" he said.

"Beast Boy had a girlfriend?"

Terra was shocked. She felt a tear drop down her cheek but fought back the rest of the tears.

"How? He's not a two-timer though." Terra said.

"He must of got her when he lived in the Amazon with his sister."

"But how? That still doesn't explain why."

"Who knows? All I know, is your not going back to the tower, my dear."

"That's what you think!"

* * *

**Cliffy! w00t! well, review and tells me's whats you's thinks!**


	6. Surprises

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Roses and chocolates for all.

* * *

****Surprises**

Terra forced up the rocks around her and let them all fly at Slate. He dodged them all, grabbed Terra and forced her to the ground with him on top.

He pinned her arms to the floor and smirked at her while she tried to free her arms.

"My friends will be coming an second to kick your ass, you loser!" Terra shouted.

He raised his hand to strike her and she squeezed eyes shut and he back slapped her and she cried out in pain.

She felt the blood fill her mouth and winced at the bitter taste that slid down her throat.

He laughed at her.

"It's not funny!" she shouted.

"Of course it is! You see, once Mimi gets there, they'll be distracted. So, I can kill you before they get here."

Terra flipped him over and pinned him to the ground with her on top this time.

"How are you going to kill me now?" Terra asked, smirking.

* * *

Mimi walked in and right into the main room. 

The Titans turned around to follow Terra's signal, but stopped when they saw Mimi.

"Hi Beast Boy." she said sweetly smiling at him.

"Mimi, I don't have time for this. I've gotta find Terra." Beast Boy said shoving her out of the way and walking out the door.

Mimi looked offened and the rest of theTitans followed. Beast Boy went as a cheetah running as fast as he could. He knew exactly where Slade's hideout was and he was going to save Terra.

Starfire grabbed Robin and alighted into the air.

Raven grabbed Cyborg and alighted also into the air.

Mimi kept her hands on her hips as they disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Slate kicked Terra off and she hit the wall upside down but flipped herself over quickly and glared at Slate. 

"Very good, my dear. But, you forgot one thing." Slate said.

"Huh?" Terra said quietly and looked around.

Slate pulled out something out of his belt and threw it her way.

She shielded her eyes from the blast, and let the bomb explode. It blew up in her face forcing her to slide back a little, but she didn't fall down.

The dust and the smoke cleared and she looked around.

Slate was gone.

_'Jerk off probably ran off.' _Terra thought.

She smirked at her thought.

_'Slate? Afraid? Yeah right. But still, I can kick his ass pretty good.'_

She checked herself out for damage. She had a few cuts on her arms and a good sized cut on her leg. And she still tasted blood in her mouth from Slate slapping her. But that was all.

She was surprised.

She summoned a nearby rock and jumped onto it. She was about to fly away when the Titans burst into the room.

"Terra!" Robin shouted.

She whipped around and saw her friends. She jumped back down and let her rock fall.

"Hi guys." Terra said.

"Terra!" Beast Boy said and hugged her tightly.

Actually, too tight.

"Ugh...Beast Boy...owww!" Terra managed and Beast Boy let her go.

She felt her ribs and when she did, it made her wince in pain.

"He must of bruised your ribs." Robin said.

She looked at him painfully.

"Ya think?" she squeaked.

Raven swipped her hand and the pain disappeared.

"Thanks Raven." Terra said, smiling.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and jumped on top of Terra and licked her face and barked.

"STOP!"

They all turned around to see Mimi standing in the doorway looking extremely pissed off.

Extremely.

"Who the hell are you?" Terra exclaimed.

Mimi started advancing on her.

"I won't normally do this over a guy, but when the guy dumps you and I don't get told that he's in love with someone else, I get pissed." she snapped.

Terra blinked a few times trying to understand what the hell that meant.

"Huh?"

"It means that he broke my heart. He dumped me."

"And this is my problem...why?"

"Because I'm gonna win him back!"

Mimi jumped on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Look, I don't what the hell your problem is."

"My problem? What about you and your stupid Slade deal? You little son of a bitch! Your just a dumb blonde that thinks you can get help from a ass hole super villian that has the IQ of dirt!"

Terra kicked Mimi off her in the stomach and she flew back and hit the wall.

She came over to Mimi and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.

"Listen," Terra snapped, her eyes burning with fire, "You don't know what I went thoough to assume that I'm a dumb blonde. And, you can't just say that I'm a son of a bitch when your trying to get back a guy that isn't even falling for you anymore!"

Terra pushed Mimi back to the ground and flew quickly back to the tower on her rock.


End file.
